havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 011 Quill's Night Out
10:12:07 PM DM: ((Let's continue here)) 10:12:45 PM DM: There's something going on here. This dragonborn...seems...off. 10:13:11 PM Quill: Quill leans in. "Something wrong?" 10:13:31 PM DM: Barmaid: "I...what?" 10:14:34 PM Quill: (How doe sshe seem off? Does she seem to be holding back? Is there something strange about her manner? Are her eyes frightened and darting about?) 10:15:28 PM DM: She seems very fascinated in you in particular and her scale aren't like other blue dragonborn. They're not evenly colored. You don't think she is who she looks like. 10:16:07 PM Quill: Quill leans in even closer. "Well, I figure that there must be a reason for the disguise." 10:16:52 PM DM: Her demeanor changes instantly. "I...I don't know what you mean?" 10:18:27 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. "Maybe I'm wrong. Is there anything in particular you'd like to hear? I know lots of elven tunes, some dwarven tunes, and a smattering of other stuff." 10:20:17 PM DM: Barmaid smiles. Happy to see you drop it. "Do you know the song, 'Dancing in the Moonlight'?" 10:20:26 PM Quill: ((Do I?)) 10:20:39 PM DM: ((That's up to you)) 10:21:43 PM Quill: I think I can manage that. Where should I set up? 10:22:35 PM DM: She guides you over to a corner of the bar and pulls up a stool. 10:22:48 PM DM: A few other patrons start to gather round. 10:24:23 PM Quill: Quill will play a few songs then. Dancing in the Moonlight, then a couple others, then a Drow song his aunts taught him. On this last one, he watches the barmaid. ((20 Performance.)) 10:25:39 PM DM: The crowd adores it. A few patrons actually throw down some coin to the total of...2 gp...the dice turned on you there, sorry. 10:25:47 PM DM: The barmaid seems quite happy. 10:26:53 PM DM: You think you notice her scales...shimmer...like a hologram, sort of. 10:30:46 PM Quill: After that, he takes a little bow and packs up his stuff. "Now, I must be going for now, but I quite like the crowd here, and I'll definitely come back for a longer performance." 10:31:47 PM DM: There's a cheer from the crowd. The barmaid watches you as you leave. Otherwise, you are free to head back, should you desire. 10:32:10 PM Quill: Quill will wink at the barmaid and see if he can get her name. 10:32:50 PM Quill: Then he'll head out of the bar and look around, to see if he can spot Rune or Hank or anyone else about. 10:33:37 PM DM: roll perception 10:33:58 PM Quill: ((14, not bad.)) 10:36:08 PM DM: You don't find them outside. On the way back, you see a few things of note. Passing through the merchant's district you see another young dragonborn, bronze-scale, handing out flyers about something coming up called "The Dragon Festival". You may take one if you wish. You see Rosa, the ambassador you saved, about to head into her first tavern of the night, all dressed up nice. A few more guards seem to be out than usual. Otherwise, seems like a quiet night, all things considered. 10:36:31 PM Quill: Quill will take a flyer, then head back home. 10:37:03 PM DM: Ok.